


99 Remembrances

by Leeef



Series: 99 [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/pseuds/Leeef
Summary: At first they didn't remember those extra 99 days.





	99 Remembrances

It happened slowly, a trickle creeping down Lucy's spine as they made their merry way towards their parents. Something was not quite right. For a while it was no more than a feeling, with no realisation behind it. She knew they were dead but none of them had really thought about what it meant or what they had left behind. More importantly who they had left behind. Lucy didn't even think about her sister after those first confusing hours. Not until an idle thought about Queens brought reality crashing down around her.

She sank to her knees, her brothers almost tripping over her huddled form as she clutched her hands to her chest, tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks. It took one word for Edmund and Peter to realise what had rocked their dear sister to the core. One word for the block on their own minds to melt away with the suddenness of frost on a blistering day.

"Susan." Uttered in a smothered sob, as she remembered the other days. The 99 other times they had died while dearest Su tried to keep them all safe and alive.

For 99 days they had returned to life with no memory of the death that should have lasted. 99 days of deaths undone until the final lasting death brought memories of events that had never happened. 100 deaths for each of them that were unimportant when there was only one person who changed with each memory. Pleading, crying, sometimes turning away from them completely.

With the discovery of each new memory they saw Susan try to save them. They saw her descend into a despair that had seemed strange and unusual, now devastatingly understood. They remembered too late all that she had done. They remembered too late to express how sorry they were for all the heartache they had caused her, for one hundred days.

All they could do was hope that their sister could continue with her life now those one hundred days were over and they were all moving on to what came next. They could only wait for her to join them, only not too soon. Not until she had lived the full life they never would. Only then could they embrace their sister and truly be at peace.


End file.
